Me, You and Your Alter Ego
by Xinon
Summary: Dia bersikap sangat lembut dan baik padaku, tapi terkadang dia juga bersikap cuek, dingin dan kasar. / "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"/"Hei, 'Kami' bukanlah urusanmu!"/"Kyungsoo, kau... punya Alter Ego?"-[PAIR : READER (YOU) x DO KYUNGSOO (D.O) from EXO] RnR please?


_Yo, minna-san! Genki desu ka?_

Padahal di profile saya ditulis saya hanya akan menulis cerita OneShot, tapi kenyataannya sekarang saya malah bikin fanfic baru yang multi-chap. :v #ketawa ngenes

Ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic pertama saya di _Screenplays_. Jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangannya, terutama karena pengetahuan saya soal Seoul dan bahasa Korea benar-benar minim.

_But, I hope you like it, minna-san. And, here we go._

**Me, You and Your Alter Ego**

_Disclaimer_

_ Story © Xinon_

_Dedicated for EXO and all fans_

_Summary:_

_Dia bersikap sangat lembut dan baik padaku, tapi terkadang dia juga bersikap cuek, dingin dan kasar. / "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"/"Hei, 'Kami' bukanlah urusanmu!"/"Kyungsoo, kau... punya Alter Ego?"_

_Pair : Reader (YOU) and D.O. from EXO-K._

Warning: OOC (maybe), gajeness, typo(s), EYD yang salah, ect.

**Note :**

_'Abc' (italic)_ : flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll).

"Abc" : percakapan normal.

'Abc' (italic—kutip satu) hanya angan-angan atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.

'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' : kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

'_' : garis bawah diisi namamu.

HAPPY READING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

**CHAPTER I : MY NEW LIFE**

* * *

'_Ini benar-benar berat...'_ Desahku disela-sela kegiatan mengangkut kardus-kardus yang penuh barang-barang ke kamar baruku di lantai dua.

Hanya memberitahu. Dua minggu lalu Papa dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan dan kami—dengan tergesa-gesa dan terpaksa—ikut pindah ke Seoul meninggalkan semua di Jakarta.

Well, Papaku adalah orang Korea sementara Mama orang Indonesia yang dulu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Papa. Lalu mereka saling menyukai, menikah dan setelah itu karena mutasi pekerjaan mereka pindah ke Indonesia. Untunglah sejak pacaran Mama sudah mengajarkan pada Papa bahasa Indonesia dengan keras, alhasil Papa berhasil beradaptasi dengan semua hal di Indonesia dengan mudah. Setelah itu, muncullah aku disusul adik laki-lakiku yang dua tahun lebih muda. Kami diajarkan banyak hal mengenai negeri gingseng, Korea Selatan sejak kecil. Dan kami juga sering bepergian ke Korea untuk menengok Kakek dan Nenek kami disana—karena kakek dan nenek kami yang di Indonesia sudah tiada, kakek dan nenek di Korea jadi satu-satunya kakek-nenek kami yang berharga—hal itu membuat kami semakin mengenal Korea. Setidaknya semua itu sedikit mempermudah kepindahanku ke Seoul.

Aku menumpuk beberapa kardus pakaian di pojok ruangan dan mulai membersihkan kamar baruku.

"Nee, _. Kau disana?" suara Mama yang memanggilku terdengar dari lantai bawah. "Segera turun dan berkenalan dengan tetangga kita!"

"Ya Ma?" Aku segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana jinsku yang sedikit kotor dan berjalan keluar kamar.

* * *

~I DO I DO~

* * *

Terdengar suara Mama yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang—sepertinya seorang wanita—dan mereka terdengar akrab. Kulongokkan kepalaku ke ruang tamu dan mendapati dua sosok asing yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Mama.

"_Oh_, _." Mama menghentikan percakapannya dan memandangku dengan senang. Dua orang di depan Mama juga ikut memandangiku. "_Ayo kemari!_" pekik Mama sembari memberi tanda padaku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan patuh kutempatkan diriku disamping Mama, lalu menangguk dan tersenyum—dengan kikuk—pada dua tamu didepanku.

"_Dear! Kau benar-benar manis!_" wanita yang duduk di depan Mama—dan kira-kira seumuran dengan Mama—berdiri dan menarikku kedalam pelukkannya yang hangat untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan baru berhenti setelah pemuda yang duduk didepanku menjauhkannya dariku dan menggerutu.

"_Ish, Ibu. Kumohon jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Memalukan Bu..._" desis pemuda itu sembari mendudukkan kembali tante yang dipanggilnya 'Ibu' itu.

"_Ahaha. Itu tidak memalukan kok Kyungsoo-ssi. Sebenarnya kalau boleh aku juga ingin memelukmu seperti itu._" Gurau Mama sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, yang langsung kutanggapi dengan senggolan pelan. Dan tentu saja pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku lalu kembali menegur si wanita.

"_Ngomong-ngomong kita belum memperkenalkan diri._" Bibi di depanku tersenyum ramah—berbeda dengan tadi, sekarang ia terlihat dewasa sesuai umurnya—dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "_Namaku Do Gwa In. Lalu anakku yang manis ini,_" ia melepas jabat tangan kami dan memberi sinyal pada pemuda disampingnya.

"_Halo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Umurku 16 tahun. Apa kita seumuran?_" Pemuda di samping Bibi Gwa In menjabat tanganku dengan ramah.

"_Ah. Umurku juga 16 tahun._" Jawabku. "_Namaku _. Salam kenal._" Lalu tersenyum ramah pada mereka—yang baru diketahui adalah ibu-anak.

Bibi Gwa In adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mungkin seumuran dengan Mama. Rambut hitamnya yang panjangnya sebahu tergerai indah dengan sebuah jepit rambut perak yang elegan dan memberi kesan dewasa. Iris mata _dark brown_ miliknya memancar hangat. Parasnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya—seperti Mamaku—dan badannya juga terlihat terawan dan langsing.

Sementara itu Do Kyungsoo yang seumuran denganku memiliki rambut hitam dengan potongan rambut apple-style—yang memberinya kesan imut menurutku. Ia pemuda yang tampan—err, atau lebih tepatnya manis?. Iris matanya hitam kelam dan tajam, seperti Bibi Gwa In iris mata yang tajam itu memancarkan kehangatan dan keramahan, selain itu tatapannya yang dalam seolah bisa menghipnotis seseorang. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Bibirnya seperti bibir Bibi Gwa In, merah _and... he has heart shaped lips_. Lalu, walaupun ia tidak begitu tinggi—kurasa dia hanya lebih tinggi 10 cm dariku—ia memiliki badan yang maskulin. Whoops. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti bercerita sebelum aku semakin terpesona pada Kyungsoo. _Wait_, apa tadi aku mengatakan terpesona? _Forget it_.

"_Rumah tepat di samping kanan rumah kalian. Jadi kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami. Ah, dan maaf karena suamiku tidak bisa ikut menemui kalian. Dia masih berada diluar kota._" Bibi Gwa In mengatakannya dengan kecewa. Namun Mama menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa walaupun berdua saja keluarga kami sudah senang karena mereka mau datang kerumah kami untuk memperkenalkan diri, lalu Mama juga meminta maaf karena Papa dan adikku juga tak ada dirumah untuk berkenalan dengan Bibi Gwa In dan anaknya.

Setelah itu untuk beberapa saat—yang cukup panjang menurutku—kami bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal, yah walaupun lebih tepatnya hanya Mama dan Bibi saja yang berbicara, aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berbicara sedikit jika ditanya.

* * *

~I DO I DO~

* * *

"__, apa kau sudah selesai membereskan kamarmu?_" tanya Mama tiba-tiba ketika Bibi Gwa In dan Kyungsoo mau berpamitan pulang.

Aku menggeleng. "_Masih ada banyak barang berat yang belum kumasukkan_." Jawabku .

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membantu _-ssi saja, Kyungsoo?_" Bibi Gwa In menepuk pundak putranya itu dan memberikan kedipan misterius padanya.

"_**Eh?!**_" Teriak kami bersamaan. Yang lalu saling berpandangan karena kaget.

"_Tapi Bu, aku harus menemui temanku sebentar di sekolah._" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan.

"_Sekali-kali menunda janjimu untuk seorang gadis manis tak apa kan?_" Bibi Gwa In menyengol Kyungsoo dan mendesaknya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perkataan Ibunya yang memaksa secara sepihak.

"_Haah.. Baiklah. Semoga saja 'dia' tak keluar dan mengacau..._" gumamnya pelan, yang masih terdengar di telingaku—yang kurasa aneh.

"_Nah, kalau begitu ayo kutunjukkan tempatnya._" Aku tersenyum lalu menarik lengan pemuda dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

* * *

~I DO I DO~

* * *

"_Yak! Selesai!_"

Aku menghela nafas lega memandang kamarku yang kini lebih rapi walaupun kini sudah penuh dengan banyak kardus barang-barangku. Selama hampir tiga puluh menit aku dan Kyungsoo mengangkuti barang-barang ini dari lantai satu ke kamarku dan membereskannya. Selama itu pula kami berada dalam suasana hening karena masing-masing dari kami tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Dan, aku lega karena ini sudah berakhir dan aku tak harus terjebak dalam keheningan ini lagi dengannya. Yey.

"_Ugh! Benar-benar merepotkan..._" Kyungsoo yang duduk di ujung tempat tidurku menegak _lemon tea_nya dengan wajah lelah.

"_Ehehe. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kukira kau hanya akan melihat dan tak akan membantuku. Ternyata walau begitu, kau benar-benar baik._" Kuposisikan diriku disampingnya setelah meletakkan gelas_ lemon tea_ kosong di tanganku ke meja.

"_Berterima kasihlah pada Ibuku, __**dasar gadis genit**__._" Decaknya sambil memandangku sinis.

_What the_— hei! Apa baru saja ia mengataiku _**genit**_?!

"_T-tunggu, apa maksud—_" dengan perasaan kesal kutarik lengan Kyungsoo yang berniat keluar dari tanganku. Tapi aku malah mendapatkan reaksi mengejutkan darinya.

Kyungsoo balik mencengkram tanganku dan mendorongku ke tembok. Mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku,mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Iris coklatku bertemu dengan iris hitamnya yang tajam. Ia menatapku—dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"_Kuperingatkan padamu. __**JANGAN BERTINGKAH SOK AKRAB PADAKU.**_"

Kyungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkanku yang jatuh terduduk di lantai dalam diam.

"Apa-apaan sih orang itu...? Kita kan baru bertemu tapi kenapa sikapnya bisa seperti itu...?" Aku bergidik ngeri menatap bekas cengkraman Kyungsoo yang memerah dan terasa sakit di tangan kananku. "Lalu... kenapa sikapnya yang terkesan kalem dan pendiam satu jam lalu bisa berubah jadi menakutkan seperti itu?"

Oh, kurasa kehidupan baruku dimulai dengan hal yang buruk...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Argh. Akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter pertama. *tertawa bangga*

Seperti yang kubilang diawal. Fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi aku minta masukan dari reader semua. Flame juga nggak apa-apa karena saya memang masih newbie dalam kategori _Screenplays_ ini.

Then, sorry karena chapternya benar-benar pendek dan mungkin masih kurang feelnya. Tapi jangan khawatir, pasti akan saya perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Hehe.

Yosh. Jangan lupa untuk mereview, dan kalo mau di fave juga nggak apa-apa kok. Haha *maunya :v

Akhir kata,

see you in the next chapter!

Xinon.


End file.
